


Love Bites

by bubblepulp



Category: Lupin III
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblepulp/pseuds/bubblepulp
Summary: For Kinktober 2019.Prompts: abo | biting | heat cycle"When he went into heat, he smelled and tasted like all the things that Fujiko desired: expensive floral perfumes, top shelf sake, and something more raw and primal. "





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Quick anatomy note: for a/b/o purposes alphas and omegas are intersex, with female alphas having a clit that engorges like a penis would ( think female hyena ). Enjoy!

A few days before Goemon’s heat began, Fujiko could always count on him getting… clingy. 

Despite all outward appearances, Lupin was a beta and Jigen was an omega who popped more suppressants than he lit up cigarettes, leaving Fujiko, the sole alpha, to deal with Goemon’s specific needs. Not that she was going to complain to having an overly sensitive, pliant, and vocal swordsman all to herself. And if she was in the mood to complain, well, it didn’t hurt that when he went into heat, he smelled and tasted like all the things that Fujiko desired: expensive floral perfumes, top shelf sake, and something more raw and primal. 

It was that last bit, the part she couldn’t explain to someone who wasn’t an alpha, that had her pinning Goemon against the smooth silk sheets of the hotel room they’d quickly acquired. The small whine that Goemon let out as Fujiko nipped at the back of his neck was enough to make her clit half-engorged, and she couldn’t help but growl and bite down harder to leave a mark.

On the non-heat days, Goemon would be hard pressed to make any sound no matter what Fujiko did to him. But when he was in the throes of his heat, it was all she could do to keep him quiet.

“Goemon, keep up those noises and I’m going to have to bite you all over.” Fujiko purred into his ear, feeling him shudder and tremble underneath her hands, his breathing already ragged. She could smell the thick scent of his arousal, cloying like wine at the back of her throat. She bit down along his spine, leaving a clean column of teeth marks, watching him as he arched and moaned beneath her. 

He kept murmuring her name over and over, letting out a small yelp when she bit into the firm muscle of his ass. Though Fujiko had her fill of men and women alike, there was something wholly unique about Goemon. Few people dedicated themselves to anything purely physical anymore, and every part of him was finely chiseled, as solid and beautiful as the blade he wielded.

Instead of burying her face into either of his entrances, she bypassed them entirely to set her teeth against his thighs, and wantonly he whimpered and spread his legs as far apart as possible to giver he better access.

“Mm, you’re always so good for me, Goemon.” She praised, as she took her time biting bruises into his skin, feeling his muscles flex beneath her hands as he shifted beneath her to offer her as much skin as she wanted. A girl could get spoiled, bedding someone as honest and fit as Goemon.

Even though she had seen him slice through planes, trains, and anything he set his mind to with ease, he didn’t put up any resistance when Fujiko turned him over to admire how flushed his face was, how his eyes were dark with pleasure, how his chest was heaving, tan and completely unmarked.

She dipped her head down to lap at the sweat that was pooling over his clavicle, biting down lightly on the protruding bone beneath his skin as she twisted a finger into him, smirking at the loud moan that wrung out of him. He was so slick he took her next two fingers easily, his hips grinding down needily onto her fingers as she set to work marring the perfect landscape of his chest, following razor thin scars and muscle definition. By the time she had nosed her way down to his cock, so hard it looked painful, he had tangled his hands in her hair, surprisingly gentle despite his insistence. 

With Lupin, she would have denied him an orgasm for as long as possible. With Jigen, she would wait for him to ask for it, or on a good day, beg. For Goemon, all he had to do was spread his legs wide and murmur her name pleadingly and she wanted to give him so much pleasure it would be his undoing.

She hitched one of those perfectly sculpted muscles over her shoulder, leaning up to bite at his lower lip as she finally shoved into him, their loud moans mingling together as she fucked into him roughly. He was so worked up he managed to come two times to her one. The thing that finally drove her over the edge was Goemon biting the juncture where her shoulder met her neck, hard enough to draw blood.


End file.
